


Aquamarine

by Moonwanderer



Series: Bruce Appreciation Week 2018 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Appreciation Week 2018, BruceWeek, Children, Emotions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Once Bruce had a chance to be a father.





	Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little something for the "Bruce Appreciation Week 2018" event.  
> Day3: "Child"
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

The closest Bruce ever got to have a child happened during the days of his „exile”, in India. He was travelling from village to village, never staying for more than a week in any place, when in a sultry afternoon he arrived at a small city at the edge of the jungle. At first the locals seemed unsure of his presence, but when they realised he was willing to cure them, he got a place to stay, and lots and lots of new patients with it. It was late in the night when he finished his „consulting hours”, and was about to rest, when a group of children swarmed him, obviously curious of the stranger.

So he let them stay and played with them a little, and then he saw those beautiful eyes. The little girl was no more than six years old, scrawny and sloven, with untidy, long brown hair and big, green-tainted blue eyes like the sea. His host seemed to be unpleased to see her there, and after some time he finally got an answer. The little girl was considered a witch, her presence meant bad luck. Whatever harm might fall on the small town, she was the cause of it. She was abandoned, hated, no one cared if she would live or die.

It took Bruce a long convincing when his host finally let the girl stay with them. The little one was a curious, lively child, though she refused to speak but she smiled a lot, for Bruce only, and she stuck to his side like a shadow.

After he decided to move to another place, the town was more than eager to let the girl go with him. Regarding her safety and well-being, Bruce changed the ways of his travelling. They stayed closer to built-up areas, never wandering too far into the jungles, and after some time she looked more like a healthy, happy child and less than a little shadow.

When they were alone together, she was willing to talk, chirping like a little bird, with so much joy and innocence it made his heart aching. He named her Asha, meaning hope, and for a short but beautiful time he felt happiness like never before.

He taught her how to write and read, how to walk with her head raised high, not to keep it bowed down, in order to hide the cause of her troubles, her mesmerizing eyes. He taught her to be strong and proud, and she listened to him, and helped him understand dialects isolated villages spoke. During their journey Bruce started to believe she was really a witch, or at least in possession of some higher powers.

For example, one day, in their third month together she turned to him and asked if the „big man” will travel with them all the time. They managed to avoid the military and other suspicious armed forces- obviously looking for Bruce- because she warned him not to go forward, let's choose a roundabout route instead. One morning she said that the „pretty lady, the smart one at home” dreamt about Bruce and wept, though Bruce never mentioned Betty to her.

Witch or not, she was _his_ little one, and Bruce loved her more than anything he loved before. He was willing to raise her, oh, how he wished he could do that, to settle down somewhere hidden from the world, but deep inside he knew the good days have to end. They always ended for him- sooner or later, but they did.

They were together for more than a year now when he met one of his former colleagues, and her husband. They were kind and warm-hearted, greeted him with joy, and let them stay in their summer cottage. She explained that she got a new job in Europe, and before they moved there, they planned to spend the vacation in the countryside.

It was the first time Asha experieneced what it’s like to stay in a place for more than a week, to have a decent roof above her head, with at least three regular meals per day. The lady of the house was thrilled to have her around, and she played with her a lot, their laughter filling the old mansion with life.

One night when they spent the time in the garden, she asked if the child was his.

Oh, how Bruce wanted to be selfish, just this time, just for once, but he loved his little witch more than himself. Honestly, what kind of life could he give her, hiding from his past, never settling down, not to mention the other guy who could easily hurt her, kill her...

"Unfortunately not." He said. "I am just trying to take care of her. If only I could find someone who I trust enough to give her a normal life..."

He never believed before that happiness could hurt this much, when his friend’s eyes lit up with hope, and she offered to raise her as her own.

And still, he could keep on his facade, smile warm and kind, when he explained his little Asha the situation, his little one who he loved with every piece of his broken heart. How this new life would grant her opportunities Bruce could never give her; how it would be okay from now. She listened to him, like other times before, locking his sad gaze in her aquamarine eyes.

After he finished talking she asked him, sincere and quiet: „If I ask you to let me stay, would you grant my wish?” And Bruce shook his head, and reached for her hand answering: „Don’t ask me that, because I’m not strong enough to refuse your pleas.”

Thus came the last night spent together, before the family was heading towards the city, leaving Bruce to depart them, by himself again. But that night a group of men attacked the cottage to pillage and kill, and Bruce couldn’t let, wouldn’t let them hurt the ones he held dear.

So he let his secrets be revealed, let the other guy take charge, and found himself amongst the ruins four hours later, shivering in the crimson dawn.

His friends were alive, thank goodness, and Asha was sitting beside him, waiting for him to regain consciousness. His colleague and her husband vowed to keep his secret, thanking him for saving their life, and before they departed Asha hugged him, her beautiful eyes shining with determination.

"Remember me, till we meet again!"

That was all she said, like she was sure in their reunion, and Bruce kept going on alone again, head raised high; with memories of green and blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
